


Voyd & Violet - I Only Wanna Be With You

by Talyesin



Series: Voyd & Violet [6]
Category: Incredibles (Pixar Movies)
Genre: Dancing, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian Romance, Music, Post-Movie: Incredibles 2 (2018), Slow Burn, Song Lyrics, Teen Romance, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 14:57:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15997592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talyesin/pseuds/Talyesin
Summary: Violet asks for more dance lessons.





	Voyd & Violet - I Only Wanna Be With You

“Um, Karen? Do you have a minute?”

Karen turned from the sink, where she was doing dishes, happy for the interruption. Dishes were probably her least favourite chore. “Sure, Vi, what’s up?”

“I was wondering if you might give me another dance lesson?” Violet asked hopefully, holding up a 45. 

Karen thought about the last dance lesson they’d had, slow dancing in Violet’s bedroom. There had been unforeseen consequences to that particular lesson, consequences Karen was still having difficulty finding the right time to address. There was always something coming up, either in their civilian lives or as supers, that prevented them from discussing the impossibility of pursuing anything but friendship. In fact, they’d been so busy that when Violet had asked her to go see a movie the Friday previous, a Jerry Lewis comedy, Karen had completely forgotten that Friday had been Valentine’s Day - until all the other couples in the theatre had started making out. Who makes out at a comedy? Making matters worse, Violet hadn’t been scandalized at all, just giving Karen a little shrug and a self-satisfied smile and had even snuggled a little closer, supposedly to get better access to the popcorn they were sharing. Like she had planned it that way or something.

The truth was she did enjoy spending time with Violet. She was smart, and funny, and caring, and the number of times they’d been reduced to helpless giggling from some comment she’d made, well, Karen had lost track of how often. And it was nice, having a friend around she could turn to when she was feeling blue, or when her nerves were out of control. No one, not Connie, not even Helen, could calm Karen down like Violet. Sometimes all it took was a touch from Violet when Karen was spiralling through all the nightmare scenarios of what might happen, and suddenly it was like a splash of cool water on a hot day, clarity and calm. Usually when her nerves got that bad, all that Karen wanted to do was run, get out, get away, but with Violet beside her, she’d begun to feel like there was a safe space after all.

None of that addressed the problem of Violet’s crush and how to avoid another slow dance lesson.

“I dunno, Vi,” Karen stalled. “I’ve got a lot of chores to do, and I mean, you know the box step…”

“Oh it’s not a slow dance,” Violet said, going to the Hi Fi setup in the living room. She slid the 45 from its paper sleeve. “It’s a quick step? This song is supposed to be perfect for the pony. Can you do the pony?”

Everyone knew how to do the pony, Karen thought, relief tinged with maybe the tiniest little bit of regret that it hadn’t been another slow dance. “Sure?”

The hiss and crackle of the 45 gave way to a driving horn blaring out a catchy melody, and a woman began to sing:

“I don’t know what it is that makes me love you so,  
I only know I never want to let you go.  
‘Cause you started something, oh can’t you see?  
That ever since we met you’ve had a hold on me.  
It happens to be true, I only want to be with you.”

Violet took Karen’s hand and led her to the middle of the living room.

“So I know it’s a lot of jumping side to side?” Violet said. “But like… how?”

Karen stood opposite her, not letting go of her hands. “Okay, so, listen for the beat… and jump to the left, and jump right, and left, and right…”

The pony was a simple dance of jumping, knees high, from side to side. It didn’t involve a ‘lesson’ so much as adding more and more embellishments to the hopping move, like bending the torso forward with the arms held stiffly back, or turning in a circle. Violet seemed very reluctant to let go of Karen’s hands, though, so they ran through the song once, hopping to either side, holding hands. The second time, during the bridge, Karen tried something different, pulling Violet toward her by spreading their arms, bringing them chest to chest and face to face, then pushing her back to arms’ length. Violet’s gorgeous violet eyes widened in surprise, and she laughed, delighted. Karen grinned, loving the sound of her laugh, loving being the one to make her laugh.

“You stopped and smiled at me,  
Asked me if I'd care to dance.  
I fell into your open arms -  
I didn't stand a chance.”

They spun each other around in a circle, grinning and laughing and enjoying each other and the movement and the music, losing themselves in the dance and each other. When the music ended and the record player’s arm reset, Karen and Violet both collapsed on the couch, breathless and panting and grinning.

“I think you’ve got it,” Karen said.

“I think so,” Violet agreed, nodding. “Want to try the mashed potato?”

Karen was about to agree when Jack Jack teleported into her lap. “Again! Again!”

“Nap time’s over I guess,” Karen laughed.

“Music dance Jack Jack dance!” Jack Jack declared, climbing off her lap to hop excitedly in place.

“Care to dance?” Karen asked Violet, standing and offering her hand to help Violet up.

One hand to her chest, Violet offered the other daintily, but her eyes were burning with excitement and she gave Karen an almost mischievous smile. “Always, baby.”

Hauling Violet to her feet, Karen grinned and set the record playing. She barely noticed Violet’s hand holding hers tightly.


End file.
